


a crush

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jealousy is never pretty, but it can lead to something pretty
Relationships: Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	a crush

Mark was glaring at the arm that was wrapped around Jisung. He hated how everyone could be so shameless with the young boy. They weren’t afraid to coddle him or coo at him, in fact, the whole group thrived on being able to make Jisung blush. Yet Mark just couldn’t do it. He would clam up around Jisung and didn’t know how to act. He absolutely hated it.

He especially hated that all of his friends figured out his crush and they just turned up the amount of physical affection that they showed Jisung. Hyuck said it was to just make him jealous, but that they were also trying to convince him to make a move.

Those jerks.

He felt someone bump his shoulder to get his attention. Turning, Mark made eye contact with an amused Jeno.

“Glare any harder and Hyuck will catch on fire,” Jeno said while sitting in the empty spot that was next to Mark.

Mark let out a chuckle, “Would that really be so bad?”

Jeno gave him an unamused glance, “Yes. Because that’s my boyfriend. Asshole.”

Mark let out another laugh at that, “Are you comfortable with your boyfriend hanging off of another guy?” Gesturing to where Hyuck was still side hugging Jisung.

Jeno let out a loud laugh, “Why yes Hyung. I am very comfortable with that fact. Since it’s just something that he does to piss you off.” The last part was whispered into Mark’s ear so that no one else would hear it.

Mark pushed Jeno away with a glare, “Why are you all such dicks?”

“I hope you don’t mean me as well, Hyung!”

Mark froze up at that sentence, before looking up to make eye-contact with Jisung. Jeno and Hyuck were laughing at Mark still being frozen.

“N-no Jisung, not you.” Mark wanted to add, You are an actual angel in my eyes and you could never do anything wrong. He decided that it might have been too much so he didn’t say it.

Jisung let out a small laugh, “Well, I’m glad. Anyways, Mark Hyung, I want to go home and Hyuck Hyung won’t let me leave unless someone walks with me. He suggested you since we are neighbors, so will you walk me home please?” Jisung was talking with a slight pout by the end of what he was saying to Mark.

Mark was getting lost in Jisung’s eyes when he felt Jeno’s elbow dig into his ribs. “Yes! Yeah. Yeah. Cool. Yeah, I can do that.”

Jisung lit up, “Okay let me say bye to the others and then we can go!”

Jisung smiled before leaving, once he wasn’t with the three boys, Jeno and Donghyuck turned to Mark, both of them grimacing.

“That was an utter trainwreck,” Donghyuck said bluntly, causing his boyfriend to snort.

“Hyung, it’s your chance! You can confess!” Jeno said giddily while still laughing at his boyfriend.

“Jeno, why the hell would I do that?” Mark asked with wide eyes while standing up from the couch.

“Because you are pathetic and you really should,” Renjun said, walking up to the small group surrounding the couch.

“Jun! What the fuck?!” Mark asked with a betrayed look.

“What?! You know that I’m right!” Renjun said while laughing along with the couple at Mark. 

“Also if you don’t step up, Jaemin might actually kiss Jisung,” Jeno said while pointing behind Mark’s head.

Mark whipped his head around to see Jaemin trying to kiss Jisung on the face, all to Chenle’s amusement apparently. Jisung was pushing back at Jaemin while also laughing. Mark felt his blood begin to boil.

“Calm down lover boy, you might explode if you turn any redder,” Donghyuck whispered in his ear. Renjun and Jeno both were laughing too hard to talk.

“Donghyuck shut the fuck up. Jisung!” Jisung whipped his head towards Mark with wide eyes.

“Yeah?” Jisung asked while still trying to push Jaemin away.

“Are you ready to go?” Mark asked sharply. He could feel it. He could feel the anger that was seeping through him and he needed to leave.

“Yeah, almost,” Jisung said softly with concern in his eyes. Jaemin had let go of him and walked over to where Mark was standing with the rest of the boys. While Jisung and Chenle were hugging goodbye, Jaemin pulled Mark into a forced hug.

“Mark Lee, if you don’t make a move today, I will actually destroy you and they will never be able to find your body,” Jaemin whispered into Mark’s ear before pulling back with a wide smile. “Love you Hyung!” he said loudly while leaving a loud kiss on Mark’s cheek that set Renjun, Jeno, and Hyuck off on another round of laughter.

“Hyung,” Mark looked up at the clipped tone looking at Jisung, who seemed to be glaring at Jaemin? No that’s not right. He loves Jaemin.

“Yeah Jisungie?” Mark asked with a confused glance.

“Can we go? I'm tired,” Jisung said it as if there was no room to argue. Not that Mark would have even tried to argue. He would follow Jisung through hell. He should never admit that out loud.

“Of course, let’s go,” Mark turned to the rest of the boys to say goodbye, getting multiple hugs and slaps on the butt or his back. Those pricks.

He made his way to Jisung who still looked to be glaring at the four boys that Mark was just with. Mark had no clue why. Maybe Jisung didn’t feel good. 

Once the two boys left the apartment, the five remaining boys all turned to each other with smiles.

“How much are we betting they kiss tonight?” Chenle said with a smirk.

\--

Mark and Jisung were walking down the street in silence. Mark didn’t know how to talk to Jisung, especially when they were alone. 

Jisung sighed and came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, “Hyung, why do you hate me?”

Mark turned back and looked at Jisung in shock, “Huh?”

“Why do you hate me?” Jisung asked sadly.

“Jisung wh-”

Jisung interrupted Mark, “You always refuse my advances. You brush me off like I mean nothing. You never talk to me. You let everyone else hug you or touch you, but whenever I try to cuddle you push me off. Like. You don’t have a problem with anyone else. You are always glaring at me. Even when I’m just sitting there! I haven’t done anything to you and yet you-”

Mark cut Jisung off with a kiss. Mark pulled Jisung down and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. He was trying to pour every ounce of affection that he had for the younger boy into that kiss. He felt Jisung’s arms wrap around his waist as Jisung was returning the kiss.

Mark pulled back with a gasp, “Park Jisung, I have had a crush on you since we met. It just got worse as time went on. I am hopelessly enamored by you. You make me panic like there is no tomorrow. And oh my gosh, I am never glaring at you. I’m glaring at our idiot friends that like to hang all over you. I’m sorry that you thought that I hated you, but I never di-”

Mark was shut up with a kiss. This time initiated by the boy that he had just confessed too. Jisung pulled back with a giggle, bumping noses with Mark as he pulled away fully. Mark was looking at Jisung in shock. He might have initiated the first kiss, but this was not how he imagined this would all go.

“Hyung, I know,” Jisung said while grabbing Mark’s hand to pull him down the street.

“Y-you know?!” Mark shouted out, “How- Why- What- Why the hell did you ask if I hated you?!” 

Jisung smiled softly, “Okay, I didn’t know 100% for sure, but I had my suspicions. All I said were truly the fears that I had, that was until Donghyuck Hyung exposed you today.”

“That prick,” Mark uttered while looking at their intertwined hands in shock. “Wait fears? You were afraid that I hated you?!”

Jisung blushed while trying to avoid eye contact with the older boy, “Hyung, I had a massive crush on you, from even before we met and you were just the hot friend that all of my hyungs hung out with. I was completely terrified that you hated me.” Jisung said shyly.

“H-hot? Me?” Mark said in a squeaky voice.

Jisung looked at Mark in shock, “Is that really what you are deciding to pay attention too?” He asked while laughing.

Mark blushed and looked away while Jisung began to coo and pull him closer.

“Yes Hyung, hot,” Jisung said with a smirk before quickly kissing Mark’s face again, before letting go of Mark’s hand and taking off running away.

“Wait! Park Jisung! I swear…” Mark took off running after the boy that he had just confessed to with the widest smile breaking out on his face. Jisung looked over his shoulder and let out a laugh that caused Mark’s soul to sing with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
